1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizing a job ticket that includes information describing the component files and print attributes of a print job and, in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for organizing the component files and the job ticket in a common directory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network printing systems generally comprise an assemblage of different printers, client computers, servers, and other components connected over a network. A print job is assembled at a client computer and transmitted over the network to a server linked to a variety of printers. The printers may have different printing capabilities. Thus, for a given submitted print job, some printers in the network may not be able to process the print job. To route print jobs through a network printing system, International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) provides Printing Systems Manager (PSM) products that provide centralized and distributed management of a network printing system. The IBM PSM systems manage the flow of print jobs and insure that a print job is routed to a printer that can handle the job.
A print job is comprised of one or more electronically-stored files and the print attributes therefor. The print attributes inform the printer how to process the files. To assemble print jobs, prior art systems include software installed on the client computer that displays a graphical user interface (GUI). Using a mouse, keyboard, etc., the user selects from a menu of options displayed in the GUI the components and print attributes for a print job. The client computer, under control of the installed software, would then create an electronically-stored job ticket based on the information entered by the user.
Job tickets typically only define the print attributes for a single file. However, a document may be comprised of multiple files, each having one or more print attributes. In the prior art, an user putting together a document comprised of multiple files would have to manually keep track of the location of the different files and manually assemble the files for printing. Moreover, the user would have to insure that the job tickets submitted for each file include the proper print attributes. Print jobs comprised of multiple documents, which are further comprised of multiple files, only increase the complexity of the user's task. Thus, there is a need in the art for network printing systems that eliminate these problems and facilitate the printing of complex documents comprised of multiple files stored throughout the network printing system.